Telecommunications networks may provide connectivity to user devices, such as cellular telephones, in order to enable the user devices to place calls and/or participate in data services (e.g., web browsing, instant messaging, multimedia access, etc.).
A modern telecommunication network may include a policy and charging control architecture to enforce network policy (e.g., traffic Quality of Service (QoS) and charging information). For example, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) based cellular network, the policy and charging control architecture may provide support for fine-grained QoS and enable the dynamic control of charging requirements of the services that are provided by the network. Dynamic control over QoS and charging can be important to assist operators of the telecommunication network in charging for and controlling operation of the telecommunication network.